


Daybreak

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Lemon," so since I can't do spicy in 100 words, have Thanos being Uplifting No Wait That's Actually Horrifying.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Daybreak

Thanos has not watched the sun rise over his garden in many years.

He visits sometimes, ensures everything remains in order. To let things be is to court disaster. To invite it. To welcome a riot of life that can only end in one thing: death upon death.

He wants more than anything to see the sun rise here. His garden is quiet. Sacred. Lit by a real star, not the artifice of his ships’ electronics.

He’s learned to find the waiting sweet. When it’s over, he’ll return, and wake before dawn, and watch the sun rise here at last.


End file.
